El Feo y la Timida
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Tras 6 años de ausencia, Lee y Hinata regresan a Konoha... pero esta vez, es dificil que no se fijen en ellos... LeeHina
1. Chapter 1

La vida es una basura, téngan eso siempre presente, lo es para Lee, lo es para Hinata y ¿como lo se?... bueno lean esto que sucedió el peor dia de sus vidas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En sus respectivas casas, Lee y Hinata se ponían de pie, se peinaban (bueno Hinata), se servían desayuno, comían, se aguantaban a sus respectivos familiares (bueno Hinata, porque Lee solo tiene a Gai) y se iban a mirar el nuevo día que empezaba.

- ¡Este dia será el mejor de todos, a entrenar!- grito Lee levantando sus puños al cielo.

- Qui… quiero decirle a Naruto kun lo que siento por el… al menos hoy…- dijo Hinata que iba en la dirección contraria a la que iba Lee.

- Buenos dias Hinata chan…

- Buenos dias Lee san…

Los 2 se saludaron y continuaron su camino, Hinata sonrojada y mirando el suelo como usualmente hacia y Lee con su exagerada sonrisa.

- ¿me pregunto si Sakura chan por fin aceptara una cita conmigo?- se dijo Lee a si mismo, tenia que hacer la máxima prueba de una vez por todas.

- Naruto kun… hoy lo sabrás- dijo Hinata con sus ojos cerrados y con un gran parchon rojo cubriendo todo su rostro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así pues llego Hinata a casa de Naruto, esperaba que todo saliera bien, despues de todo ese rubio le había robado el sueño durante horas, dias, semanas, meses y años. Toco la puerta y espera a que cierto ninja hiperactivo salga para recibirla.

- Se fuerte Hinata… se fuerte…

- ¿Hinata chan?- Naruto abrió la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a de…decirte algo… mu…muy importante…

- ¿y que será eso?- dijo una voz femenina que impacto a Hinata.

Hinata estaba apunto de abrir su boca cuando vio que cierta rubia de nombre Ino se colgó en el hombro de Naruto y le sonrio.

- Hola Hinata chan¿Cómo te va?

- …- Hinata no pudo responder, la forma en que Naruto acariciaba la mano de Ino era muestra de lo que sucedía en ese momento- … us… ¿ustedes son novios?

- Si… jaja, no pude resistirme a sus lindos ojitos azules…- dijo Naruto sujetando la mano de Ino.

Rayos, esa Ino le había quitado a Hinata algo que ella había añorado por muchísimos años y ahora estaba sola, sola.

Hinata dio media vuelta y se despidió, usando como escusa que luego le diría lo que tenia que decirle, y se fue… se fue corriendo hacia la entrada de Konoha.

- … (Neji al menos tiene a Tenten)- pensó llorando y con el corazón echo pedazos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee iba caminando hacia la residencia Haruno, carajos, este tipo si que tiene huevos para hacer lo que otros no han hecho, decirle a una chica que le gusta, pelear con Gaara cuando todos los demás estaban cagados de miedo… sip, es un tipo con bolas… pero…

DING DONG

La puerta se abrió y Sakura lo saludo, sonreía y Lee no podía estar mas contento. Entro en la casa y…

- Hola Lee…- sonrió Sasuke.

- … (¿Qué hace Sasuke kun aquí?)

Lee miro a Sakura chan, ella estaba en una pose muy comprometedora con Sasuke, lo acariciaba, le daba besitos, TODO un martirio para el pobre Lee.

Para el final del dia Lee quedo traumado y con el corazón echo pedazos, no quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera con Gai sensei.

Recorrio los mismos caminos que recorrió Hinata, el mismo maldito dolor, pero que mas da, si asi es la vida…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la entrada de Konoha:

Hinata miraba el pueblo, la imagen de las casas y edificios uno tras otro, ahora solo le traían dolor.

- ¿Hinata chan?

- ¿Lee kun?

Hinata miro a Lee, Lee miro a Hinata…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yooo…solo…vine para…

- ¿irte?

- …-Hinta miro a Lee un tanto asombrada- si…

- Yo también… este lugar ahora solo me trae dolores de cabeza…

- Y si… ¿y si le pedimos una mision peligrosa y larga a Tsunade hime?...

- Podriamos hacerla juntos, de esa forma nadie se extrañaría que nos fueramos por mucho tiempo…

- Cierto… pe… pero- Hinata se sonrojo un poco.

- Bueno, ire con Tsunade, ya vuelvo…

Y así tras una larguísima charla de seis horas para convencer a esa vieja ebria, Lee por fin regreso con Hinata y su larguísima misión daría inicio… Pero esa no es la historia que tratamos de contar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 años despues:

Naruto estaba en el Ichiraku sentado junto con Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru. Los 4 comían sus ramens con caras de enojo, mucho enojo.

- Ino es una chica imposible… ¡quería que le comprara todo!- grito Naruto enfadado.

- ¡Temari esta loca si cree que quiero ser papá tan rápido!-grito Shikamaru.

- Sakura esta peor… espera que coma lo que cocine porque si nos "casamos" ella lo cocinara todo… ¡es horrible!

- Al menos ustedes no tienen que preocuparse por una chica que puede cortarles la oreja o algo mas en medio de un ataque de ira…- dijo Neji.

Del otro lado de Ichiraku:

Sakura, Hinata, Temari y Tenten estaban en otra mesa¡¡¡escuchando todo lo que esos 4 estaban hablando!!!... en serio, los hombres no sabemos ocultar cosas, pero que mas da.

- GRRR… Naruto solo quería, Ramen hoy, mañana y para siempre… ¡y para colmo no toma ningún compromiso en serio!

- ¡Shikamaru estaba demasiado ocupado jugando su jueguito para nerds intelectuales que se olvido por completo de mi!- levanta su puño- ¡yo solo sugerí algo y el lo tomo en serio!

- Sasuke kun… es emocionalmente cerrado, no sabe decir nada bonito y a veces ceo que piensa con su PIIII en vez de usar su cerebro…- suspiro Sakura.

- ¡¿Cómo se atrevió Neji a reírse de mi peinado despues de lo mucho que me costo hacerlo durante la noche?!

Las chicas tampoco saben ocultar bien sus cosas, la verdad es que toda le pendeja raza humana no sabe guardar sus secretos. En eso cuando las discusiones estaban a punto de ponerse peores… 2 personas entraron al lugar.

- ¡madre mia!- grito Naruto- … (¡miren a esa belleza de pelo azul!)

- Valla… - dijo Sasuke- … que bombón miren ese cuerpazo que tiene…

- Es preciosa- dijo Neji- y miren el tamaño de sus bubis…

- Realmente que eres peor que Jiraiya (que en paz descanse) Neji…- dijo Shikamaru- aun que acepto que esta preciosa.

La chica de cabello azul miro a los 4 chicos y casi de inmediato se sonrojo y sujeto el brazo de tipo con quien venia caminando.

- ¡que cuerpazo tiene ese tipo!- dijo Ino al ver al sujeto que acompañaba a la chica- ¡es como Adonis!

- Esa chica tiene suerte, al menos ese tipo la trata bien por la forma en la lo sujeta del brazo- dijo Temari- ¡ademas de que esta re bueno!

- Ojala Sasuke y yo fueramos asi de unidos…- dijo Sakura llorando la gota gorda- … y miren que tipazo…

- Cielos… con un cabello como ese, dudo que el se burle de ella…

El tipo sonríe y despues le sonríe a la chica, los 2 se ponen de pie y se acercan a ambas mesas cuando…

- ¡hola Lee, hola Hinata!- grito Choji con una gran sonrisa.

Todos y todas miraron a esas 2 personas que tenían cara de incrédulos. El hombre tenia el cuerpo de alguien que pudo alzar un camión, cabello largo hasta la cintura. La chica tenia un cuerpo divino y el cabello mas largo, igual que Lee tenia el cabello hasta la cintura.

- Yo…yosh, jeje… hola Choji- dijo Lee soriendo.

- Ho…hola Choji- dijo Hinata escondiéndose detrás de Lee.

- ¡que bueno que ya volvieron de su mision, JAJA, les tengo una noticia a todos!- dijo Choji sonriendo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijeron Shikamaru e Ino.

- ¡Me caso!

Todos quedaron con cara de WTF, por otro lado Lee y Hinata le sonrieron a Choji y dijeron:

- Felicidades Choji kun- dijo Hinata.

- ¡recuerda tratarla bien, ella traerá a tu hijos al mundo!- dijo Lee con llamas en sus ojos.

- Tal y como yo traeré a los de Lee Kun al mundo- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

TODOS¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

El grito fue tan poderoso que se escucho por doquier en cada rincón y esquina de Konoha:

- ¡no puedo creerlo!- grito Shikamaru.

- ¡ni yo!- dijo Temari.

- Ja… jaja… JAJAJA- empezaron a reírse Lee y Hinata.

- ¡¿De que se rien?!- gritaron todos.

- ¡es una broma!- dijo Lee.

- ¡debieron haber visto sus rostros!- dijo Hinata.

Todos excepto Choji que estaba demasiado feliz para enojarse por ello, miraron feo a Lee y a Hinata.

- O vamos, es solo una broma- dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

- ¿y tu tan simpática?- dijo Neji mirándola inquisidoramente.

- Bu… bueno, jeje, creo que mejor nos vamos… adiós Hinata chan- Lee le da un beso en la mejilla y Hinata con una sonrisita se va del lugar.

- Valla… ¡que suertudo eres Lee!-dijo Naruto.

- … (que suertuda es Hinata)- pensó Temari cruzando sus brazos.

- ¿Suertudo?... Hinata chan y yo solo somos amigos- dijo Lee sonriendo y poniéndose un poco rojo.

- ¡en serio!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y con una malvada sonrisa en sus rostros.

Todos los chicos lo pensaron, ir por Hinata. Todas las chicas lo pensaron, quedarse con Lee era su meta.

- Bueno, debo ir a casa… adiós- sonrió Neji que no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en su prima.

- Yo iré a ver si… me va bien con algo- dijo Sasuke sonriendo con maldad.

- Yo me voy a comer ramen… esperen, ya estamos en l Ichiraku… ¡me voy a limpiar mi casa!- Naruto se fue corriendo de ese lugar tras Hinata.

- … me voy a jugar Shogi- Shikamaru tranquilamente se fue del Ichiraku en busca de cierta peli azul.

Lee quedo solo con las 4 chicas y Choji.

- Oye Lee…- se escucho la sensual voz de Ino- … ¿no tienes donde quedarte?... te invito a mi casa…

- ¿yosh?

- Claro que no… Lee, creo que estarías mas comodo en mi habitación, en el hotel de Konoha…- Temari le guiña el ojo derecho-… ¿Qué dices?

- No, sabes Lee…- Sakura lo mira de una manera bastante sexy- … en esos sitios estarías solito… si vienes a mi casa NUNCA estarías solo…

- Lee… vamos a ver a Gai sensei y me acompañas… hace mucho frio y necesito alguien que me cubra del viento- Tenten lo mira con cara de cordero degollado.

- ¿yoshi?- dijo Lee incrédulo otra vez- … (¿Qué les pasa?)

- Anda di que si- dijo Tenten con esa miradita tierna y con ojitos pajaritos.

- Eee… bueno…

Y asi comienza la era en la que los feos y las tímidas evolucionan y se hacen los mas solicitados… ¿que pasara?... ¡solo el tiempo lo dirá!

- ¡¿Y yo que?!- grito Choji.


	2. Chapter 2

En casa de los Hyuugas:

Hinata caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, era bueno volver a ver esta aldea con alegría y no con tristeza, como hace unos años. Encontró la entrada de su casa y toco la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y la enorme imagen de un Hiashi Hyuuga salió a relucir como un demonio entre la neblina.

- ¿Quién a tocado la puerta?

- Yo…- dijo Hinata sonriéndole un poco a su padre.

- …- Hiashi bajo su mirada y vio a Hinata y dibujo una gran sonrisa.

- …(mi padre se alegra de verme… ¡que bien!)

- Hola nena- dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Hinata puso cara de miedo y miro asustada a su padre.

- ¿vienes muy seguido por aquí, belleza de juventud renovada?

- Eee… yooo...

Hiashi sonrio y un destello de luz salió de su "seductora" sonrisa. Hinata camino hacia atrás completamente asustada y mirando con asco a su padre.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño?... ¿te asusto?

- Eee….- Hinata puso cara de zombi y rogo porque todo esto se detuviera cuando…

- Padre… ella es mi hermana…- dijo Hanabi que observaba la vergonzosa actitud de su padre.

Hiashi miro a Hinata a los ojos, después miro a Hanabi y a los 5 segundos…

- AAAAAAAAAA… ¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Qué?!

Hiashi empezó a golpearse la cara contra una pared, mientras Hanabi suspiraba y caminaba hacia su ya traumada hermana.

- Hola hermana…

- Hanabi chan… ho… hola…

Hinata y Hanabi entraron en la casa mientras Hiashi seguía lastimándose cada ves mas fuerte y gritando cosas como:

- ¡¿Trate de seducir a mi propia hija?!... ¡soy un demonio!

- Disculpa a padre… creo que ha estado solo por demasiado tiempo

- Claro…

Hanabi miro de cerca a su hermana, hacia tanto tiempo que no la había visto, supongo que sonrió hacia sus adentros en ese momento. Caminaron por la cocina subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Hinata.

- Aquí esta, tal y como lo dejaste…- dijo Hanabi mientras abría la puerta del cuarto.

- Gracias Hanabi chan- Hinata le sonrió y… sorpresivamente la abrazo.

- … (¿Hinata?)

- Gracias…- Hinata entro en el cuarto y dejo a Hanabi pasmada en la entrada del cuarto.

- Parece que Lee es una buena influencia después de todo…

- Eso parece…

Neji salió entre las sombras sonriendo mucho y mirando de manera graciosa a Hanabi.

- ¿Neji?... ¿que haces aquí?

- …- Neji observo la puerta del cuarto de Hinata- debo hablar con Hinata sama, ya vuelvo…

Y Neji entro en el cuarto de Hinata, seamos sinceros, el tiene la ventaja de vivir en la misma casa que ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto con Lee:

Lee miraba confundido a su izquierda y a su derecha, tenia pensado ir a entrenar, ponerse al tanto con Gai sensei, desafiar a Neji y entrenar otra vez, pero por alguna razón, ahora las chicas lo miraba muy raro y eso lo ponía un poco confuso y algo avergonzado.

Y ahora caminaba junto con Tenten hacia casa de Gai sensei.

- … (¿Qué les pasara?)- pensó Lee mientras miraba a Tenten que estaba sujetando su brazo con mucha fuerza.

- … (¡que brazo tan fornido!)- pensó Tenten mientras se sonrojaba y miraba con carita de niña ilusionada el suelo- … (¡esto seria muy romántico de no ser porque esas brujas me están siguiendo!)

En efecto detrás de Lee estaban todas las chicas que los seguían con cara de diablas. Sakura apretaba su puño con fuerza, Ino la estaba matando con su mente, Temari… Temari solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para destrozar a Tenten nuevamente.

- … (Lee estaba enamorado de mi… ¡y nunca me aproveche!)

- … (rayos, Miren esos brazos, miren esas piernas, miren ese trasero…)- penso Ino.

- … (matare a Tenten… y me quedare con los pantalones de Lee como trofeo)- penso Temari matando con la mirada a Tenten.

- … (jaja, se como harán para que me dejen en paz)

Tenten se acerco mas a Lee y puso su cabeza en el hombro de nuestro pobre cejon, el cual simplemente se puso híper rojo.

- … (¿Qué cree que hace esa arrastrada?)- pensaron todas a la vez.

Lee intento no pensar en lo que sucedía pero no podía. De repente Tenten estiro su brazo derecho y abrazo por completo a Lee.

- …(¡¡¡estas muerta hermana!!!)- pensaron todas a la vez.

Lee se puso rojo y puso ojos de perdidos en el espacio. Tenten acerco su rostro al de el y justo cuando lo iba a dar un beso…

- ¡Lee!- se escucho la voz de Gai.

- ¡¡¡Gai sensei!!!- Lee aparto a Tenten de su camino y corrió para ver a su ídolo.

- JAJAJA- se rieron todas a la vez.

- Rayos… Lee aun no esta enamorado de mí (rayos tantos años como compañeros de equipo y nunca me fije bien)…- se dijo Tenten a si misma.

Y así Lee y Gai sensei se mantuvieron hablando su buen rato, sobre todo lo que pasaba, pasó y pasaría. Las chicas solo fingían una sonrisa mientras cada una de ellas solo pensaban en como conquistar el corazón del cejudo maestro del Taijutsu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta con Hinata:

Neji había entrado en el cuarto de Hinata y miro a todos lados. Su ropa estaba regada por todo el suelo, así que…

- … Hinata sama…- miro a su izquierda, a su derecha y camino hacia el baño con una extraña mirada de curiosidad.

Neji camino lentamente hasta la puerta del baño Hinata, podía ver el vapor salir por debajo de la puerta. Se puso rojo y sin perder mucho tiempo abrió la puerta, se inclino y cuando iba a entrar de puntillas, se resbalo en el jabón y cayo justo en los…

- ¡¿Neji nii san?!

Hinata estaba justo en la entrada del baño, ya tenía su toalla puesta pero eso no evito que Neji metiera su cabeza entre sus "cosas". Neji se echo para atrás completamente rojo y más avergonzado que nunca en toda su vida.

- ¡¡¡lo… lo siento Hinata sama!!!- dijo Neji con enormes cantidades de sangre saliéndole de la nariz- ¡¡¡no fue mi intención, en serio!!!

- Cla… claro Neji- dijo Hinata más roja que nunca.

- Bu… bueno, Hiashi sama… (vamos un buena escusa)… ¡la cena estará lista pronto! (idiota… esa no fue tan buena)

- Bueno… eee… yoo, ya bajare…- dijo Hinata cubriéndose cada vez mas con su toalla.

- Claro…

Neji salió del baño, del cuarto y llego a los pasillos, miro el suelo y…

- … de veras esa no era mi intención… ¡pero que premio!

- ¿De que premio hablas?- dijo la voz de Hanabi.

Junto a Hanabi estaban Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke todos mirando con un sumo odio a Neji.

- ¡Hinata chan es mía!- dijeron al mismo tiempo todos.

- ¡¿mi hermana?!

Y justo en ese preciso instante se escucharon las voces de todos gritando cosas como: Rasen Shuriken, Juuken, Shidori.

Una gran explosión cubrió todo el lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con Lee.

Lee se despidió de Gai sensei, Tenten pudo perder a las otras chicas que iban siguiéndolos, la noche ya se acercaba y el solo deseaba ir a descansar y poder dormir bien… pero con Tenten cerca le iba a ser difícil.

- ¿te divertiste Lee kun?- pregunto Tenten sujetando el brazo de Lee mas fuerte.

- Si… tiempo que no veía a Gai sensei- dijo Lee sonriendo.

- …- Tenten se sonroja y sujeta ese brazo mas fuerte- … (jeje…veamos que hace una vez que llegue a su casa y me tenga en su hombro¡tendrá que invitarme a entrar por obligación!)

- … (¿Qué querrá que la veo tan emocionada?)

Llegan a la casa del cejotas, Tenten sonríe de una manera sadica y mira a Lee, el cual simplemente esta aliviado de haber llegado por fin a su casa.

- Bueno Lee…- dijo Tenten con una voz seductora- … ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Pues no se…- dijo Lee un tanto extrañado- … creo que me voy a dormir y mañana invitare a Hinata chan a comer algo o hacer algo divertido…

- …. (¿Hinata?... bueno lo más probable es que sean buenos amigos ahora…)- Tenten quito esa mirada de odio y después miro a Lee nuevamente- … me refiero a ahora…

- Pues… ¿dormir?

- ¿dormir?- Tenten se echa una risita- … jiji… ¿que tal si te ayudo a NO dormir?

- ¿A que te refieres?

Tenten empuja a Lee hacia una pared y lo acorrala. Lee mira a Tenten muuuuy asustado.

- ¿sabes Lee?- Tenten pone su cabeza en el pecho de Lee y empeiza a hacer circulitos en su pecho- … te extrañe mucho…

- ¿e… en serio?- dijo Lee sudando como un cerdo.

- Si… y muuucho- dijo Tenten poniendo una mirada sexy.

- … (¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?!)

- ¡¿que crees que haces?!

Justo en ese preciso instante Sakura salió de la nada tronándose sus puños.

- ¡creí que habías terminado en el bosque junto con las otras 2!

- ¡Pues creíste mal!- Sakura camino hacia Tenten y la empujo, despues tomo el rostro de Lee y con delicadeza lo acerco al de ella- Lee… ¿tu aun me amas verdad?

Lee libero un gran chorro de sangre de su nariz y termino con la cabeza perdida en el paraíso mientras Tenten empujaba a Sakura para que soltara al hombre fideo que se había convertido Lee.

- ¡suéltalo, el es mío!

- ¡en tus sueños cabeza de rollo!

Y las 2 empezaron a pelear, destruyéndolo todo por doquier y dejando a Lee abandonado frente a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee se despertó, abrió su ojos derecho, su ojo izquierdo, hiso sonido con la boca y se estiro.

- Vaya sueño…- mira a su derecha- … debiste haberlo visto Hinata chan, estaba…

- ¿Qué sucede, bombón?

- Eee…

Cuando Lee miro a su derecha, ahí a su lado estaba cierta rubia que lo miraba como un gatito degollado.

- Lee kun…- Ino se sonroja- … que bueno que hallas decidido venir a mi casa y dormir junto a mí…

- …- La mirada de Lee se hiso pesada y blanca¿Cómo rayos termino ahí?

- Te veías, taaaan frágil en ese callejón abandonado a tu suerte y cubierto de ratas… así que pensé… "Ino, tienes que ayudar al sexy Lee a recuperarse" y te traje aquí… - lo mira de manera seductora- … conmigo… jijiji

- … (¿Qué les pasa a las chicas de Konoha?... antes ni me hacían caso)

Ino se acerca a Lee gateando y con cara de chica mala. El cejon solo intenta alejarse de ella con una mirada perdida en todos lados.

- No te dejare salir de mi casa Lee… simplemente no te dejare…

Ino se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta del cuarto, encerrando al pobre cejon dentro.

- … esto no es bueno…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata se despertó y miro a su alrededor, era un día nuevo y el sol salía en el horizonte. Su padre maldecía en voz baja y miraba a todos lados los daños hechos por el montón de idiotas que intentaban conquistar a su hija.

- GRRR… ¡Neji Hyuuga!- grito Hiashi- ¡¿Qué rayos te he dicho de pelear en la casa?!

- Si, Hiashi sama- dijo Neji mirando el suelo entristecido.

- Hola papá, hola Neji, Hanabi- Hinata los saluda con una sonrisa bonita.

- … hola hija…- dijo Hiashi un poco avergonzado.

- Hola padre…

- Hola… Hinata sama- dijo Neji sonriendo de manera picarona.

- Hola nii san…

Hinata salió de la escena silbando una linda cancioncita. Neji no paraba de mirarla lascivamente de arriba abajo, Hiashi miro a Neji y le dijo.

- Neji… ¿Cuántos veces debo decirte que no mires asi a tu prima?

- Nunca me lo ha dicho…

- Pues… ¡no mires así a tu prima!

La dulce y pequeña Hinata salió a caminar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Una gran nube cruzo el cielo y ella sonrió.

- Hola Hinata chan…

- …- Hinata se sonrojo y miro a su derecha- … Na… ¿Naruto Kun?

- …- Naruto se acerco a Hinata y la miro con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo te va?

- Bien… ¿no has visto a Lee kun?... quiero decirle de lo que sucedió ayer, se reirá mucho…

- No… - mira a Hinata mas de cerca-… sabes, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste

- ¿en serio?

- Si Hinata… eres una chica muy hermosa…

- … pero no sabes lo suertudo que fue Lee por viajar contigo por 6 años…- dijo otra voz.

Sasuke salió sonriendo con confianza, si hay alguien en este mundo que puede tener a HInata es el, después de todo¿Qué chica no se muere por el?

- Hinata…- Sasuke la acorrala y acerca su rostro al de ella- … ¿sabias lo bella que eres?

- …-Hinata miro sonrojada a Sasuke.

- Eres preciosa…- Sasuke se acerco a Hinata, iban a rosar labios cuando…

- ¡¡¡Claro que no!!!- Naruto uso su Rasengan para lanzar a Sasuke por los aires- ¡¡¡no tocaras a Hinata chan!!!

Naruto se dio la vuelta para hablar con Hinata cuando…

- Hola…

- Hola…- dijo Hinata mirando al chico de cabello naranja que estaba ahí parado.

- Hinata chan…- Gaara miro mas de cerca a Hinata-… si que has cambiado…

- Gracias, supongo…

- Hola Gaara

Naruto se acerco a Gaara tronándose los dedos, los 2 tenian fuego en sus miradas, era el comienzo de una gran y nueva rivalidad por el amor de la bella Hinata chan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee seguía encerrado en el cuarto de Ino, ya empezaba a sentir hambre y su estomago le rugía como loco.

- Tengo hambre…- se sujeta el estomago y mira el cajón de la ropa de Ino- … ¿no tendrá comida ahí?

Lee se acerco a la ventana y miro con una sonrisa el lugar. Podría huir si la abría. Tomo un poco de impulso y le arremetió un buen golpe a la ventana, pero… termino rompiéndose la mano porque el cristal ni se movió.

- Jeje- se escucho la voz de Ino- esa ventana tiene aleación de titanio, no podrás romperla…

- ¿Dónde estas?

- Mi voz sale del alto parlante… TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE AMOR MIO...

Lee empezó a sudar como loco y se sentó en el suelo de rodillas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con Hinata.

Naruto y Gaara se miraban con odio, estaban en el cine, tratando de conquistar a Hinata.

- ¿Qué raro?... Lee kun dijo que estaría aquí para esta hora… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

- Creo que nada…tal vez se le olvido…-dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

- Naruto… mira, un ramen…

- ¡¿Dónde?!

Gaara saco su cartera y compro la entrada de Hinata mientras Naruto miraba a todas partes menos a donde debía.

- Gracias Gaara san…- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Que mala jugada, Gaara…- dijo Naruto enfadado-… y pensé que eras mi amigo…

Los 2 entran en el lugar, la sala estaba muy fría y para peores era una película de terror, asi que podríamos asegurar que era el momento correcto para jugar al galanazo. Naruto miro con una gran sonrisa a Hinata.

- Tengo frio…- dijo Hinata temblando.

- Toma mi abrigo…- Naruto se lo quita y se lo da a Hinata que lo acepta sonrojándose.

- Oye Hinata ¿no quieres que te traiga otro refresco?- dijo Gaara poniendo cara de galán.

- ¡si por favor!- dijo Naruto dándole su baso de gaseosa.

- …- Gaara miro enojado a Naruto.

- ¡el monstruo se comerá a esa chica!

Naruto iba a poner su brazo alrededor de Hinata pero en ese momento sintió algo muy extraño en sus pantalones, algo incomodo, doloroso, muy doloroso.

- … ¡arena!- se dijo Naruto a si mismo y se puso de pie rascándose por doquier y se fue corriendo hacia el baño.

- Jeje- rio Gaara malévolamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee seguía en el cuarto blindado de Ino. En todas partes no parecía que hubiese salida o escapatoria alguna, solo 4 paredes de lo que parecía ser una mescla entre Titanio y plomo.

- Vamos, yo no me rindo tan fácilmente… tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de este lugar…

El cuarto era muy colorido y algo pequeño, había imágenes de flores y varios cuadernos sobre su uso medicinal.

- Mmm… (vamos, Lee, usa tu imaginación) YOSH…- mira a su izquierda- … tengo que ir al baño…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con Hinata:

Naruto se encontraba en medio del baño sacándose la arena de su ropa interior. Maldecía a Gaara en voz baja.

- Ese desgraciado se va a quedar con Hinata y de paso casi me deja sin mi sistema reproductor…- Naruto cierra su puño con fuerza- … ¡¡¡no lo permitiré!!!

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto un tipo grande, peludo y con ropa ajustada- ¿sucede algo cariño?

- …- Naruto miro a ese hombre con miedo… pero después- es que, no (jeje, ya estas acabado Gaara) hay un amigo allá afuera que quiere hablarle y no tiene el valor, jeje, no puedo permitir que sea un cobarde por siempre… (JAJAJA, ya veras Gaara)

Naruto salió del baño y camino hacia el cine enojado. Miro a Gaara que estaba felizmente con sus brazos alrededor de Hinata y ella toda asustada escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Kazekage. Naruto se sentó al lado izquierdo de Hinata y después sonrió.

- ¿Dónde estabas Naruto Kun?

- Por ahí…

- Jeje- rio Gaara maliciosamente.

- Cariño…

Gaara levanto la mirada y se encontró con ese gran tipo peludo que le sonreía abiertamente. Hinata miro a Gaara y después a Naruto y después al tipo grande.

- Supe que tienes algo que decirme…- el hombre le cierra el ojo derecho- … anda, dilo ahora…

- Eee…- Gaara miro incrédulo a Naruto ante la situación.

- Jeje, anda Gaara, dile- dijo Naruto entre risas.

- ¿Gaara es de esos?... no sabia- dijo Hinata sorprendida.

Y así el tipo abrazo a Gaara que intentaba soltarse del abrazo de la muerte. Naruto sonreía tranquilamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con Lee:

- ¡que me meo!- grito el pobre cejon aun atrapado en ese cuarto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y asi pues, se paso el dia, la noche llegaba y Hinata caminanba directo a casa con Naruto de cerca.

- ¿te gusto el dia Hinata chan?

- Claro… aunque me hubiese gustado que Lee Kun viniese…

- Jeje, te hiciste muy amiga de Cejotas en esa misión¿verdad?

- Si y… eee- mira un poco sonrojada a Naruto- … ¿podrías dejar de decirle cejotas?

- … claro…

BOOOOOM

Hubo una gran explosión y de entre el humo salió el cuerpo inconciente de un tipo llamado Lee.

- Comida…. Comida… baño… baño…- se decía a si mismo.

- ¿Lee?- dijo Naruto en voz alta.

- ¡vuelve aquí!- grito Ino enojada.

- Auxilio…

Ino sujeto a Lee del cuello y lo empezó a mover de izquierda a derecha como loca. Naruto se llevo las manos a la frente y miro extrañado la situación. Hinata sonrió y se acerco caminando hacia los 2.

- ¡¿no entiendes que somos el uno para el otro?!- grito Ino.

- Eee… no me agites así, no he ido al baño en mucho tiempo y…

- Ino…- dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡pude salir de su cuarto gracias a que ella intento golpearme para noquearme, pero evadí el golpe y ella rompió la pared y… creo que me voy a orinar aquí mismo…

- Jajaja- rio Hinata- vamos Lee kun te llevare a mi casa ahí hay un baño…

- Gracias Hinata chan- dijo Lee llorando.

Naruto e Ino quedaron con cara de WTF y despues se miraron el uno al otro.

- Sigo odiándote…- dijo Ino.

- Yo igual…- dijo Naruto.

Pero… ¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke?

En algún lugar:

- Hermanito… te quiero mucho…

- ¡Ya suéltame Itachi!

- Jeje… parece que Itachi no es tan malo como dicen…

Kisame se reia mientras Itachi abrazaba a Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras pasar meditando algún tiempo, Shikamaru llego a la conclusión que solo podía casarse con una chica: Hinata Hyuuga.

Callada, tranquila, serena, era todo lo que el buscaba, no era "complicada" como Temari. Si, ella seria la chica a la cual le entregaría su corazón.

Oye anciano- dijo Shikamaru a su padre.

¿Qué quieres?

Me voy a ver a una chica…

¿novia?

Si tengo suerte- dijo Shikamaru y se fue caminando del lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari miro a ambos lados, este seria el día perfecto, Lee era el hombre que siempre soñó, fuerte, con un excelente físico y para nada perezoso, el es todo lo contrario a Shikamaru, el enclenque, debilucho y vago ex novio suyo.

¡que no esta dispuesto a aceptar su responsabilidad!- grito Temari.

¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Kankuro.

Nada… me voy a conseguir novio nuevo…- dijo Temari cerrando sus puños- ¡no me esperen!

Gaara miro extrañado a Temari y después a Kankuro, el cual simplemente hiso se encogió de hombros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa Hyuuga:

Lee ya había usado el baño (para desgracia de los sirvientes) y Hinata le había invitado a cenar junto con el resto de su familia.

¡o cuando pensé que eso se comía!- grito Lee.

¡fue muy gracioso!- dijo Hinata.

¿de que hablan?- pregunto Hanabi.

De una parte de nuestra mision, de nada mas…- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Ustedes pasaron muchas cosas juntos…- dijo Hiashi- … ¿pero nunca llegaron a nada o si?

¡Papá¡¿Cómo preguntas eso?!!- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

… (gracias por preguntar "tío suegro")- pensó Neji- ¿de que se trato su mision?

Teníamos que vigilar a un país que significa un peligro para el neustro era algo asi como espionaje…- dijo Hinata.

… si, tuvimos muchos problemas para mantenernos en incognita…

Sobre todo cuando cierto cejitas se ponía a discutir con otros ninjas sobre su flama de la juventud…

… o cuando tu te ponías nerviosa por estar cerca de un chico guapo…

… cuando entrenabas y entrenabas y terminabas haciéndote mucho daño por lo perseverante que eres…

… y tu me curabas con esa delicadeza que tienen tus manos…

… (AAAAAA… LO MATARE)- pensó Neji.

Ejem… hermana…

Si Hanabi…

Mira lo que estas haciendo…

Hinata no lo había notado pero estaba sujetando las manos de Lee y los 2 se miraban con miradita con destellos.

Se escucho el DING DONG del timbre y Hiashi con una enorme vena en la cabeza se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

Hola… ¿se encuentra Hinata?

¿Quién lo busca?

Shikamaru Nara…

Hinata salió de la casa y se encontró con Shikamaru, ella le sonrio y Shikamaru (intento) sonreírle también.

Hola Hinata chan…

¿Cómo te va Shikamaru?

Bien…¿te gustaría salir un rato?

¿yo?

Si tu…

¡a ya veo, asi que esto era lo que tenias entre manos!

Shikamaru miro a su derecha y ahí con la vena resaltada y cerrando sus puños con fuerza, estaba Temari.

Hola… Temari…

Hola idiota- respondió Temari- vine a buscar a Lee Kun… ¿esta por ahí?

¿alguien me llamo?

Lee salió a la calle y de inmediato Temari lo sujeto del brazo y se lo llevo a sepa dios donde.

Nos vamos…- dijo Shikamaru.

Pero…

Hinata no pudo decir nada y simplemente se fue junto con Shikamaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee miro a la izquierda y a la derecha, Temari lo había llevado a una feria, miraba los puestos de comida, las danzas, la música, todo estaba muy divertido hasta que…

Bueno, cómprame algo de comer…- dijo Temari que mas que pidiendo, ordeno.

Eee… pero… yoooo…

¡¡¡ahora!!!

Lee pego un pequeño salto del miedo y de inmediato corrió a un puesto y le compro un ramen. Temari se lo comió y después de eso lo miro con una extraña mirada seductora.

Dime algo lindo…

Eee…- Lee la miro de arriba para abajo- … tienes…eee… ¿un lindo vestido?

Con eso esta bien…

Temari lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la pista de baile.

¡baila!

Pero yo no se…

¡ahora!

… - Lee traga saliva y comienza a sudar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el parque…

Hinata y Shikamaru estaban en medio del parque viendo las nubes.

¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Hinata.

Esto…

¿Qué cosa?

… mirar las nubes- respondió Shikamaru.

Hinata miro anonada a Shikamaru y sin quejarse mucho volvió a acostarse en el suelo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari y Lee prácticamente estaban bailando cuerpo con cuerpo, o lo que vulgarmente llamamos por acá como perreo…

Vamos… Muévete mejor- ordeno Temari.

… pero… yoooo- dijo Lee que estaba apunto de partirse en 2.

La música se hiso mas dura y Lee solo le rogo a dios porque esto se terminara, solo quería quedarse fuera de esto y que lo dejaran en paz. Cuando…

Vámonos…- Temari lo suejto del cuello otra vez y lo arrastro hasta llegar al bar- pídeme un trago…

Pero… yoooo

Deja de decir eso, lo estas repitiendo tanto que se vuelve tedioso… ahora solo has lo que te digo¿quieres cariñito?

¡Yosh!- dijo Lee y pidió un trago.

Temari se lo traga y casi de inmediato mira de mala gana a Lee.

Bombon, pídeme otro…

¡yosh!

Lee pide otro trago, y otro y otro y otro… para el final Temari se tomo 25 tragos.

… Y dime…hip…Lee…

… (Borracha… ¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?)- pensó Lee mirando a Temari.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata estaba aburrida.

Y si al menos vamos a…

… no puedo moverme…- bosteza- … zzzzz

…- Hinata lo mira un poco cansada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari ya estaba un poco pasada de tragos, estaba abrazando a Lee y diciéndole cosas muy sucias al oído.

Y después…HIP…- se le acerca al oído.

¡O por Dios, no sabia que se podía hacer eso con un abanico gigante!

¡cállate y bésame!

Temari obliga a Lee a sentarse y después se lanza sobre el besándolo con muchas ganas.

… - deja de besarlo para ir a vomitar a esquina.

¡Gai sensei!- grito Lee- ¡¿Qué hago?!

Temari se le acerca con mirada picara.

Miren esos músculos…- sonríe- … no eres como Shikamaru, para nada…

…mami…

Lee se pone de pie y trata de huir, pero Temari lo sujeta de la cintura.

Miren esos pectorales- le clava las uñas en el pecho.

AAAAJAJAJAAAA- lloro Lee- … (esta chica borracha es un monstruo)

Lee Kun…- le hace ojitos- … llévame a pasear…

… bu…bueno…

Y así los 2 se pusieron a pasear por el parque, todo estaba bien hasta que…

Shikamaru…

¿Qué?

¿Esos de allá no son Lee Kun y Temari?

¡¿Qué?!

Shikamaru se puso de pie de inmediato y miro a su chica que iba muy encara melada del cejon favorito de todos.

Mira, ahí esta Shikamaru y Hinata chan- Lee levanta la mano para saludarlos cuando de repente…

Tu mano no va ahí…- Temari tomo la mano de Lee y la puso en su trasero- … (ja, con esto Shikamaru tendrá celos)

Shikamaru se puso de pie de golpe y miro a Temari con odio. Hinata miro a Lee y se puso roja.

… (ese juego lo podemos jugar los 2)

Shikamaru levanto a Hinata y puso la mano de la chica en su trasero.

… (ja… supera eso)

Temari miro enfadada a Shikamaru y sin perder mas tiempo, pone las 2 manos de Lee en sus… ya saben.

¡¿QUEEEE?!- grito Shikamaru.

¡Lee kun!- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

… (¡te pasaste Temari!)- toma las manos de Hinata, abre su pantalón y pone ambas manos en su… ya saben.

Hinata se puso rojísima y sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo de fue directo a su cabeza. Lee estaba mas inestable que nunca en toda su vida, sentía que s ele iba el corazón.

¡Shikamaru, maldito perro!-grito Temari.

¡Temari, arrastrada, vieja de patio!

Los 2 se miraron a los ojos y antes de que todo se pusiera mas feo…

Shikamaru…

¿Qué?

Era Choji que había llegado con una carta para saludar Shikamaru y otra para Temari.

Son las invitaciones de mi boda…- dijo Choji sonriendo- … auqi esta las suyas, Hinata y Lee…

Los 2 aceptan las invitaciones, aunque es obvio que estaba algo perturbados.

Bueno, ya me voy, espero que vayas Shikamaru, eres mi padrino…

Shikamaru escucho esto y de inmediato leyó la carta.

Mejor me preparo… ya me voy…

Te estoy observando…- dijo Temari.

Los 2 se van de ese lugar, dejando a Lee y a Hinata súper traumados.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba sentado en un sillón, mirando el fuego que ardía en su chimenea (¡¿chimenea encendida en verano?!), el crujir del fuego le ayudaba a pensar…

- … Hinata Hyuuga…- se dijo Sasuke a si mismo- … tranquila, fuerte, paciente, perseverante… y lo mas importante… ¡Callada!

Sasuke se empezaba a odiar si mismo¡¿Cómo demonios nunca la había notado?!...

- Si tan solo hubiera dejado de ser emo cuando era niño, talv vez me habría dado cuenta de que esa chica es para mi…- Sasuke cierra su puño con fuerza- … y será toda mia… ¡SasuHina 4 Ever!

- Hola…

Se escucho la voz de Itachi entrar en la sala con un delantal blanco, y una charola llena de sándwiches.

- Hermanito…- Itachi le sonríe como niña- … dentro de poco me voy a ir a trabajar a Akatsuki para ganar el pan del dia… ¡AY, ni se para que querrá el tío Madara los bijuus!

- …Itachi…

- ¡O sea Hello!- dijo Itachi- ¡los bijuus son toda, pero son peligrosos!

- Itachi…

- ¡hay dios, hay veces en las que creo que nuestro Tío quiere dominar el mundo!

- ¡Itachi!

- ¿si?

- … arruinaste mi momento de sobre salir…- dijo Sasuke.

- … a bueno, te veré luego hermanito…

Itachi pone la charola y se va caminando cantando la canción de "Si nos dejan". Sasuke se puso algo perturbado, desde que Itachi se hiso bueno, solo canta esa canción cuando el esta cerca.

- Noooo… no creo que este… ¡¿verdad?!- Sasuke toma un sándwich y se lo lleva a la boca.

Itachi mira a su hermano y de inmediato se pone serio.

- Hermano… tu no te quedaras con Hinata… - Itachi sonríe malévolamente- yo si…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La madre de Sakura golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

- ¡Ese increíble ejemplar de hombre que se parece a Adonis¡¿estaba enamorado de ti?!- grito la madre de Sakura.

- Eee… si mamá…- dijo Sakura mirando hacia abajo.

- ¡el mismo tipo que anda con la Hyuuga todo el dia!

- Si…

- ¡¿Chica, eres estúpida o que?!

- Madre, no es mi culpa, mira como lucia cuando lo conoci…

Sakura le muestra una foto de Lee, con ese típico corte de pelo de gicara, el traje verde y sus enormes cejas.

- Si… ya veo, parece un nerd… ¡pero los tiempos cambian!

- Pero… mamá…

- ¡y si tu no vas por el!- la madre de Sakura se pone de pie- ¡ire yo!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Vamos hija, desde que murió tu padre, que en paz descanse, no he tenido mucha suerte con los hombres… pero según he escuchado, este tipo Lee, es todo un caballero además de buen mozo…- la madre de Sakura libera un suspiro- … ¡puede que sea tu próximo padrastro!

- ¡claro que no!- grito Sakura golpeando la mesa y partiéndola en 2- ¡el será tu nuero, o sea, mi esposo y se acabo!

- Je… madre vs hija eee…- dijo la madre de Sakura.

Como nadie en este mundo sabe como carajos luce la madre de Sakura, finjamos que se miran a los ojos y salen relámpagos… aunque en si ni se si ella tiene ojos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habian pasado varios dias desde aquel incidente con Shikamaru y Temari. Lee y Hinata se encontraban entrenando en el campo.

- ¡no te esfuerzes tanto, no vayas a romperte la pierna otra vez!- dijo Hinata.

- ¡tu tranquila y yo nervioso, el poder de la juventud me ayuda a salir adelante!

- Si… pero no evita que se te rompan los huesos- dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

- Jeje…

Lee lanza una patada hacia un árbol y lo derriba con facilidad.

- ¡Lo ves, Juventud!

- …- Hinata sonríe y se acerca a otro árbol- ¡juuken!

De un manotazo el árbol se cae.

- Si… "juventud"

- …jajajaja

Los 2 sonríen y después se miran a los ojos.

- Rayos…- dijo Lee

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hinata.

- Cuando miro tus ojos siento algo en el estomago…

- … yo igual…- se escucho la voz de Sasuke.

El Uchiha llego caminando y miro de una extraña manera coqueta a Hinata, de esas miraditas que solo el sabe hacer.

- Hola Hinata chan…

- Hola…- traga saliva- … Sasuke san…

- Jeje…

Sasuke toma la mano de Hinata y la besa.

- Hinata¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo?

- Bu…bueno…

Lee miro confundido la escena y despues de eso se encogió de brazos.

- Disculpa…

- ¿Qué?

Lee miro hacia atrás y lo que encontró fue sorpresivo. Era Sakura Haruno que lo miraba de una manera un tanto rara.

- Sa…Sakura chan¿Qué haces aquí?

- …- Sakura se acerca y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello del cejon- … vaya que has cambiado…antes eras "único", pero ahora si que eres UNICO…

- Eee… (¿de que habla?... yo no he cambiado en nada, solo hice lo que siempre hago)… ¿de que estas hablando?

- De esto…- Sakura estaba apunto de poner sus labios sobre los de Lee cuando…

- ¡Hija!

Sakura se detuvo en seco, dejando Lee casi en estado de Shock. La madre de Sakura (usen su imaginación, nadie sabe como demonios luce ella) tenia puesto un vestido muy revelador.

- Sakura (pequeña ilusa)… ¿no podría tu amigo ayudarme a cargar las compras?

- ¡Yosh, claro señora!

Lee salió corriendo como el corre caminos dejando un rastro de polvo en su camino.

- Esto apenas esta empezando…- dijo Sakura.

- JA…no hay cosa mas irresistible para un chico de su edad que una mujer mayor en poca ropa…

- … JA

- …JA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con Sasuke y Hinata.

Sasuke había invitado a Hinata a su casa, todo estaba listo, su bata roja, el cuarto estaba oscuro, música romántica, Brandy en una cubeta con hielo, un par de vasos y una cama muy limpia.

- Y dime Hinata chan…- dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz sexy- … ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

- Bien… Lee kun y yo hacemos un buen equipo…- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Je… ¿quieres un poco?

- No gracias, no tomo…

- … (¡No toma!... ¡demonios, tendré que reorganizar mi plan!)

Itachi entra en el lugar, se había arreglado para ir precisamente a saludar a Hinata.

- ¿tú debes ser Hinata Hyuuga?

- Si… usted debe ser Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke…

- Si…- Itachi besa la mano de Hinata- … mucho gusto…

Hinata se sonroja y mira para otro lado.

- ¿te gustaría que trajera algo de comer?

- Si gracias Itachi…- dijo Sasuke- … (¡maldito, ya se lo que planeas!)

- Desde luego hermano (¡ella es demasiado linda para ti, enano!)

Sasuke e Itachi se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con Lee:

En la casa de las Haruno, Lee ya había puesto todo en su lugar, dejo cada bolsa de compras donde debía estar y nada se había roto. La madre de Sakura miro a Lee y le dijo…

- Has de estar muy cansado…entra en la casa y te daré un baso de limonada…

- Gracias señora- dijo Lee sonriendo.

Sakura apretó sus puños, claro la típica frase de la madre que intenta seducir al mejor amigo de su hijo.

- Lee kun…ee… estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no vienes a mi cuarto?

- Claro Sakura chan…- dijo Lee mientras bebía del baso.

- Lee, voy a necesitar tu ayuda con otros problemas que tengo por ahí…- dijo la madre de Sakura.

- Si señora…

- Lee no podrá ir, porque tengo que mostrarle algo…- dijo Sakura matando a su madre con la mirada.

- Pero estoy segura de que este amable jovencito hará espacio en su agenda para ayudarme…

Madre e hija se miraron con odio, Lee solo se mantenía observando.

- Han de tener sus problemas…- dijo Lee en voz baja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Sasuke:

Ninguno de los hermanos Uchihas parecía estar dispuesto a seguir molestándose el uno al otro, de echo ahora se estaban llevando muy bien, lo cual hacia la velada mas acogedora.

- Y entonces… jaja… Naruto trato de comerse la fruta…

- Jajaja- rieron Itachi y Hinata.

- Bueno, me voy a ver si la comida esta lista…

- Ire contigo…

Itachi y Sasuke abandonaron el lugar. Hinata sonrió y después se puso de pie para estirarse y ver que había por ahí. Llego a un cuarto en donde había una gran cama y lo que vio en ella la perturbo.

- ¡o dios mio!

En esa cama con forma de corazón, había un montón de rosas esparcidas por doquier, una esfera de espejos sobre la cama, un mini bar cerca de ella y una gran pancarta que decía:

ITACHIXHINATAXSASUKE

- …- Hinata cayó sentada y después.

- Por favor Hinata chan… si querías venir tan rápido solo tenias que decirlo…

Sasuke miro a Hinata y apretó un botón, de repente se puso música romántica, todo el cuarto se oscureció y hubo luces por doquier.

- Pensé que compartiríamos hermano- Itachi llego con una sonrisita de galan.

- Cierto… bueno Hinata chan… ¡bienvenida al paraíso!

Hinata miro asustadísima a ese par de hermanos locos y de inmediato salió corriendo de ese lugar como quien persigue el diablo.

- ¡Hinata chan, vuelve a Sakura esto le encantaba, estoy seguro que a ti también!- grito Sasuke.

- ¡Sakura y yo somos diferentes!

Hinata salió huyendo de esa casa de locos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Lee:

Lee estaba en la sala de estar, no tenia nada que hacer, por un lado la mamá de Sakura estaba esperando a que el la ayudara con algo, pero Sakura quería mostrarle algo.

- Lee… ven por favor…- dijo la madre de Sakura- … tengo una sorpresa para ti…

- Lee, ven aquí arriba primero…

Lee no supo que hacer, así que Sakura bajo ella misma y sujeto a Lee del brazo y lo hiso subir hasta su habitación.

- ¿listo?

- Claro…- dijo Lee.

Sakura encendió las luces de su cuarto y…

- ¡mira esta sorpresa!

Lee miro asustado el lugar, habían miles de fotos en la que salía Lee haciendo sus cosas de todos los dias, comiendo, entrenando, hablando con Gai sensei, inclusive habia una de el en el baño…

- Te he estado siguiendo desde que regresaste… y es que Lee, eres ideal para mí, digo, no eres como cierto Uchiha que dejo de ser emo para ser un "don Juan"… ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Lee trataba de escapar de su acosadora mientras hablaba, rayos, tal vez en el pasado eso le hubiera parecido "lindo" pero ahora solo es escalofriante…

- Eee… Sakura chan, yoooo, debo irme…

- ¡claro que no!- Sakura levanta su puño lleno de furia- ¡¿no ves que somos el uno para el otro?!... ¡2 Especialistas en Taijutsu!

- Pe… pero…eee… AAAA

Lee sale corriendo de su habitación y se tropieza cayendo a los pies de la madre de Sakura.

- O cielos… ¡cuanta energía!- dijo la madre de Sakura- je… dime… ¿Qué opinas de las mujeres mayores?

Lee miro hacia arriba y vio a la madre de Sakura en un traje un poquito revelador.

- AAAAA- Lee pego un salto y salió corriendo.

- Lee Kun- gritaron madre e hija.

El pobre Cejotas corrió por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, pero antes de que pudiera decir adiós…

- Lee… jajaja- rio Sakura como una maniaca-… ¡debes quedarte, tu y yo seremos la pareja del siglo!

- ¡Hija!- grito la madre de Sakura- ¡¿Qué tal si lo compartimos?!

- Si… buena idea… BUA JAJAJAJA

Lee se puso a sudar como loco, esto ya se había salido de control. Sakura se empezó a acercar moviendo sus manos peligrosamente, Lee no tenia escapatoria, hasta que un kunai entro en la casa y se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Sakura.

- ¡Hija!

- Estoy bien…- mira por fuera de la ventana-… GRRR¡Tenten!

La chica de las armas miraba con odio a Sakura desde afuera de su casa. Sakura apretó su puño y a toda velocidad salió afuera e inicio una pelea con Tenten.

- ¡el es mío, esta enamorado de mi!- grito Sakura.

- ¡yo lo vi primero!- grito Tenten.

Lee aprovecho y salió huyendo del lugar.

* * *

Hinata había conseguido llegar a un almacén para ocultarse de los Uchihas y su malvada lujuria perversa. 

- Menos mal… - dijo Hinata- … pude huir…

- ¿de quien nena?

La chica quedo casi muerta, miro a su derecha y ahí estaba Neji su primo.

- Ufff… menos mal… - dijo Hinata calmándose- … bueno, es que tenia miedo de que me hicieran algo malo…

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Neji acercándose mas.

- Pues… ¡algo horrible!

- …- Neji sonríe y se le arrima mas- … (jeje, como primo me le arrimo)…

- ¿Por qué te estas acercando tanto?

Neji le sonrió pícaramente y la miro a los ojos…

- Tienes los ojos mas lindo de entre los hyuugas…

- Eee… pero son los mismos que los tuyos…

- … (mierda, tiene razón, con Hinata no sirven las frases que uso con Tenten)… ejem… me refiero a que eres la chica mas linda que he visto en mi vida…

Hinata miro extrañada a Neji y después se alejo un poco.

- Neji nii san, eee… podrías alejarte un poco, este… como que es un poco incomodo tenerte cerca…

- … (NOOOOO)

Neji se quedo frio mientras Hinata se ponía de pie y abandonaba el lugar.

6 horas después:

La noche ya había llegado y Neji continuaba en esa pose, no podía creer que una chica le dijera que no.

- ¡¡¡Neji Hyuuga no se rinde, mi prima será mía!!!

- ¡cierra el pico, incestuoso hijo de perra!- grito un vagabundo.

- ¡enfermo mental!

- ¡¡¡Silencio, Neji Hyuuga esta destinado a ser grande!!!

Neji se puso de pie y se decidió… Hinata… seria suya.


	6. Chapter 6

En lo mas oscuro de su habitación, Neji Hyuuga miraba con recelo una extraña foto que tenia en sus manos.

- Mi precioso…- dijo Neji sujetando la foto-… mi tesoro…mi prima…

La foto mostraba a Hinata en bikini y sonriendo ante la cámara.

- Asi mi tesoro… el verano de hace 4 años… siii, si mi precioso…

Neji se arrastra hasta su cama y guarda la foto bajo la cama. Después se acerca al espejo que esta en su cómoda y dice:

- ¡espejito, espejito!... ¡¿Quién es el mas guapo de todo Konoha?!- Neji sonríe malévolamente- ¡YOOO!

Neji se fija en el espejo, su cabello estaba echo un condenado afro, tenia los ojos llenos de ojeras, algo apestoso y verde brotaba de su ceja izquierda y por ultimo su rostro no estaba lo suficientemente blanco.

- Ok… a empezar con el tratamiento… primero me plancho el pelo, después me arreglo las uñas y…

O vamos, alguien con ese tipo de pelo tiene que pasar miles de horas arreglándose… si creo que Neji es metrosexual ¿y que?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata se había despertado, faltaba solo un día para la boda de Choji Akimichi y no se la iba a perder por nada del mundo.

- Jaja… siempre supe que Choji seria el que se casaría primero- dijo mientras se peinaba- el siempre cuido de los demás y se preocupaba por todos… me alegro por el…

Hinata termina de peinarse y se va al baño a echarse agua en el rostro y cuando levanta su mirada para verse en el espejo…

- …- Neji estaba en el espejo mirando de una manera muy extraña a su prima- … ¿co…como?

- Hola Hinata sama…- dijo Neji sonriéndolo seductoramente.

- Hola Neji…ee… ¿Cómo entraste sin que me diera cuenta?

- No lo se…

La ventana estaba abierta y si no¿como creen que le hace para espiarla cuando se ducha?

- ¿adonde vas tan arreglada?

- Voy a comprarle un regalo a Choji kun junto con Lee kun…

- ¿no te importa si voy también?

- Claro… no veo porque no, además con todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente, necesito extra protección…- dijo Hinata con escalofríos.

Neji sonrió, si Hinata pensaba que el era su guardián se le seria mas fácil ir por ella en una relación tele novelesca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee se puso de pie, se miro al espejo, estaba completamente despeinado, se arreglo el cabello se lavo la cara y se baño con agua fría (que reanima la circulación… eso fue un dato real, apuntalo).

- ¡Yosh!... un nuevo dia…- dijo Lee sonriendo delante del espejo-… haber… haber… ¡Aquí esta!

Lee toma una extraña crema y la unta en las manos.

- Así no me chiman en todo el día…

Y pues el cejotas se dispuso a ir a recoger a Hinata en la mansión Hyuuga cuando…

PAAAAM

Todo se puso oscuro…

- Mmm… ¿en donde estoy?- dijo Lee despertándose- ¿Por qué estoy amarrado?

Lee miro sus manos, estaban encadenadas a una extraña maquina.

- ¿pero que demo…?

- ¡ya despertaste!

Lee poso su mirada en… ¡Tenten!

- ¿Tenten?... ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- …- Tenten sonrio- … nada… jeje es solo que quiero jugar a algo que jugaba con Neji…

- … ¿las traes?...

- No…- dijo ella mientras aseguraba los candados de las cadenas- … algo mas… doloroso…

- Aaa… espera… ¿doloroso?

Tenten se quito su bata y mostro un… una pesadilla para cualquiera que viva… un traje de masoquista.

- …o…Dios… mío…- dijo Lee.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji caminaba sin apartar su mirada de Hinata, ella estaba unos centímetros delante de Neji y ella seguía sin entender ¿Por qué?

- Neji nii san…eee… ¿Por qué tengo que ir delante de ti?

- Para que yo pueda proteger tu "retaguardia"- dijo Neji sin apartar su mirada de cierta parte de la anatomía de Hinata.

- … aaa… cierto….- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Jeje… (comenzar operación, "Prima Bonita")… dime Hinata sama…

- ¿si?

- …¿te gusta alguien? (primero, hacer la pregunta, de tenerlo, matarlo)

- Pues…- Hinata se lleva las manos a las mejillas- … creo que no, antes si, pero ahorita… AAA, no sabría responderte…

- … (bien y para mejores, Lee no esta… pasar a fase 2) vamos a comer algo…

- Claro…

Y así inicia otro plan de conquista de Neji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee estaba sudando la gota gorda, Tenten había entrado en el baño y no parecía dispuesta a salir al menos que tuviera un gancho en su mano. Tenia que huir y pronto.

- Veamos… (debe haber algo con lo que pueda huir)…

Se fijo primero en lo que estaba sobre la cama, había una pequeña imagen de un kunai, si podía suejtar ese kunai podría soltarse, pero debía distraerla primero.

- Tenten y…- empieza a soltarse un poco- … ¿Qué paso con Neji?

- ¡No me hables de ese!- Tenten grita- ¡te diré lo que me hiso!

- … (pero dijo que…)- pensó Lee con una gota saliéndole por detrás de la cabeza.

FLASHBACK:

Tenten y Neji tenían una pijamada muy divertida con musiquita alegre y de todo. Neji estaba con la cara llena de guacamole y un par de pepinos en sus ojos.

- Hay Tenten, te ves divina asi…

- Gracias Neji…- dijo Tenten sonrojándose.

- Pero… ese corte esta fuera de moda, O sea, hello… mira mi pelo es mas lindo que el tuyo…

Tenten miro asustada a Neji que se le acercó con un par de tijeras en sus manos.

- Deja que "Ne" te haga un corte… ¿ok?

Tenten empezó a echarse para atrás y a sudar mucho. Hasta que agarro un Kunai e intento cortarle el miembro a Neji, el cual salto fuera del lugar. Amigos míos…nunca se metan con el cabello de sus novias.

Fin del Flashback:

- Y eso fue todo…

Tenten salió del baño con un traje de cuero negro, pero por suerto Lee habia conseguido su escape a tiempo.

- ¡Rock Lee vuelve acá!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata y Neji estaban en la sección de comidas. Hinata había pedido una cosa extraña que parecía un desecho de alcantarilla. Neji miro con asco esa cosa y sintió algo terrible al ver a Hinata comiéndolo.

- ¿quieres un poco?

- …no…- dijo Neji poniéndose verde- … ¿esa cosa es…?

- Si, curri de la vida…- dijo Hinata sonriendo- … a Lee le encanta esta cosa y bueno, jeje, termine con el gusto también…

Neji observaba con asombro y con su boca abierta como su prima comia esa cosa sin sudar ni una gota. Esa cosa, pegajosa, oscura, con pedazos verdes y naranjas…

- ¡Debo ir a baño!- grito Neji que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Al instante Neji choca con alguien y sin pensarlo 2 veces le vomita encima.

- Ufff…

- ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves?!- grito una chica de cabello rubio.

- AAA… ¡Tsunade hime!

Neji empezó a correr mientras Tsunade lo perseguía levantando su puño.

- ¡Lee, regresa, no te dolerá… bueno si, pero no será feo!

- ¡díselo a Neji!- grito Lee.

CRASH

Neji y Lee chocan y una gran nube de polvo se formo. Al final, Lee término en el suelo hecho pedazos y con un enorme ojo morado, Neji tenia un bozal y estaba siendo latigeado por Tenten.

- ¡perdóname Lee, no fue a propósito!- grito Tsunade.

- ¡¿TU?!- grito Tenten.

- ¡¡¡oye, quedamos que esto seria nuestro secreto!!!- dijo Neji siendo azotado.

Hinata ayudo a Lee a ponerse de pie y le dijo.

- Parece que tendré que curarte otra vez…

- Jeje… así parece…

Y los 2 se alejaron caminando, dejando a Neji siendo azotado por Tenten y a Tsunade ayudándole.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee y Hinata estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, una boda se celebraría pronto y mas les vale apresurarse para evitar cualquier inconveniente, sobre todo con las MUCHAS trauman tés experiencias que han tenido recientemente.

- Hinata chan es mejor que nos apresuremos…- dijo Lee mirando a ambos lados- … no vaya ser que intente violarnos aquí, sobre todo a ti que te ves linda con ese vestido- dijo Lee nerviosamente mientras trataba de parar de mirarle el escote a Hinata.

- Jejeje…- se rio Hinata- …bueno Lee kun y la verdad yo me preocuparía mas por ti, ese traje hace relucir tus músculos…

- ¿y que?- Lee mira a ambos lados sudando como loco- … en todo caso estamos en peligro, esa gente nos quiere hacer cosas asquerosas…

Hinata sonríe y activa su Byakugan, todo esta despejado, podían moverse. Lee sujeto a Hinata y empezó a correr como a quien persigue el diablo. Justo cuando iban a llegar al claro donde se llevaría a cabo la boda.

- ¡Suelta a mi Hinata hime y a sus bubis!

- ¡Lee kun y sus pectorales son míos!

De repente un enorme shuriken de viento endemoniado corto unos cabellos de Hinata y un tortazo del Juuken rozo el estomago de Lee. Los 2 cayeron al suelo tragando saliva y delante apareció Neji y Tenten, los 2 vestidos como novio y novia.

- ¡Hinata cerda, aléjate de mi futuro esposo!- grito Tenten moviendo sus cadenas como si fueran látigos.

- ¡Lee, jamás aceptare que tengas a Hinata!

- ¡Que no somos nada mas que amigos!- gritaron al mismo tiempo y despues se miraron el uno al otro y dijeron al unisonó- ¡¿verdad?!

Tenten hiso que lloviera kunais por todo el lugar, Hinata y Lee corrian evadiendo los objetos punza cortantes. Neji se interpuso en su camino. ¡

- Se mía Hinata!

- Neji, tu idea es grotesca…- dijo Hinata-… somos primos, imagínate como serian nuestros hijos…

Imagen mental de un niño cuyos dientes se caen y esta babeando como perro rabioso y parece disfrutar de jugar con una plancha caliente.

- Mami, papi, yo quemarme…- toca la plancha otra vez- …¡aaaa!...¡que divertido!- la vuelve a tocar- … ¡aaaaa!... ¡que divertido!- la vuelve a tocar…

Neji termina con sus ilusiones aplastadas en el suelo y con una mirada triste. Lee corria de aca para alla mientras Tenten lo perseguía con su vetsido de novia.

- ¡cásate conmigo AHORA! …- Lee traga saliva- ... eee… jejeje, piensa en lo que haces Tenten, mira que yo soy muy inocente y tu…pues… eres una ninfómana masoquista…

- Entonces…- Tenten lo mira inocentemente- … simplemente sere mas tierna para ti, mi Lee Kun…

- ¡SUELTA TUS ASQUEROSAS GARRAS DE MI LEE!

En ese momento Sakura salió de la nada y golpeo a Tenten tan fuerte que le hundió la cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz. Lee aprovecho y corrio hacia Hinata tomandola de la mano trataron de escapar pero…

- ¡Hola Hinata, yeah!- Sasuke tenia un traje de Striptease de camarero (o sea solo un pantalón negro y un moño rojo).

Hinata miro asustadísima a Sasuke y se puso híper roja.

- ¡Lee Kun!

Sakura estaba en un traje de conejita rosa y miraba muy pícaramente a Lee.

- ¡trae ese musculoso ser para acá!

- ¡Trae tus hermosas curvas con su papi!

Hinata y Lee gritaron de terror y trataron de correr en dirección al bosque, pero fueron interceptados por un par de rubios que parecían que iban a hacer cosas malas.

- ¡Lee kun, tu eres para mi, es por eso que intento violarte eee… digo amarte!

- ¡Hinata chan, de haber entendido que eras para mi antes, te habría embara…digo escuchado antes!

Las miradas de los 2 parecían miradas sicópatas y bastante terroríficas. Hinata miro hacia atrás fue entonces que noto que Sasuke, Neji y Tenten se acercaban con miradas maliciosas y moviendo sus manos de manera muy… sugestiva.

- ¡pues nuestro hijos serán anormales!- dijo Neji con espuma saliendo de la boca.

- ¡Si combinamos nuestra sangre, formaremos el clan mas poderoso de todo el mundo, BWAJAJAJA!- rio malvadamente Sasuke.

- ¡Sakura, Ino… ¡¿Qué tal si lo compartimos?!- grito Tenten.

- ¡Excelente idea Tenten!- grito Naruto- … ¡todos compartiremos a Hinata!

Lee abrazo a Hinata y ella a Lee, el miedo crecia en sus mentes cada vez mas y mas fuerte, este argumento se parecía a una historia XXX que Lee había visto por ahi y para su desgracia… el sabia como terminaban ese tipo de historias.

- ¡Lee kun, tengo miedo!

- ¡Yo también Hinata chan, yo también!

Se abrazan con mas fuerza y justo cuando Sasuke iba a ponerle un dedo encima a Hinata.

- ¡aaaa!- Hinata activo su byakugan y le dio un palmadazo a Sasuke- ¡Kiba kun, Shino kun, Hanabi chan, Padre, un tipo con falda quiere violarme!

- ¡Gai sensei, las chicas me están hostigando!

De la nada todos los ninjas mencionados salieron de la nada. Gai y Hiashi se tronaron los dedos, Shino y Kiba miraron con odio a Sasuke, Hanabi solo sonreia lujuriosamente ante la mirada de Naruto.

- ¡Todos ustedes van a morir hoy! Hubo una gran explosión…

* * *

En la boda… Shikamaru y Temari se miraban unos a otros de una manera picara. Hinata sonrio de que esos 2 por fin se hubiesen reconciliado y Lee solo estaba feliz que esto por fin habia acabado. Choji dijo el acepto y su sexy esposa también dio el si…

- ¡y asi los declaro marido y mujer!

Choji beso a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro de piel morena como canela y de 1.56 de altura. En una esquina Hanabi estaba aplaudiendo, Naruto e Ino estaban enyesados en su totalidad, de los pies a la cabeza y tratando de sujetarse las manos, Sasuke y Sakura estaban con las 2 piernas rotas y en silla de ruedas pero parecían poder aguantar mas, Neji y Tenten estaban observando desde lejos con todo su cuerpo lleno de heridas, aunque parecía que esos 2 lo disfrutaron.

- ¡Viva Choji!- grito Hinata.

- ¡Que vivan los novios!- grito Lee.

- ¡Si, que vivan!- Hiashi pone su brazo alrededor de Gai.

- ¡jijiji!- Gai se sonroja como niñita.

Lee y Hinata miraron asustados esa escena, todo parece indicar que la nueva mami de Hinata es Gai y que Lee será el padrino de la primera boda Yaoi de Konoha.

- … a pues…- Lee sonríe- …si son felices asi, pues bien por ellos…

- ¡Lee kun!- dijo Hinata riéndose.

- Hola

Temari y Shikamaru sonreían abiertamente conforme se acercaban a Lee y Hinata.

- Parecen que ya se llevan mejor…- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Si, es que hay ciertas cosas que extrañaba de ella…- dijo Shikamaru.

- ¿Y que harán ahora?

- Pues…- Temari sonríe- … esto es un poco raro pero, les tenemos una proposición…

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto Lee extrañado.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo en parejas?- dijo Shikamaru.

- … ¿Qué?- dijo Lee sin entender.

- Pues…mmm… ya sabes, cofcofswingerscofcof- Temari sonríe pícaramente.

Para cuando temrino de toser falsamente, Lee y Hinata habían desaparecido dejando solo sus siluetas en polvo. Temari y Shikamaru solo se encogieron de hombros y miraron a otro lado tranquilamente.

* * *

Hinata y Lee habían llegado a la mansión Hyuuga, los 2 sudaban y buscaban aliento, corrieron como alguien a quien persigue el diablo. Lee levanto la mirada y empezó a reírse con una fuerza brutal, Hinata solo rio en voz baja.

- ¡jajajaja…esta tiene que ser el tiempo mas absurdamente ridículo que he tenido en mi vida…jajaja!- Lee continuo con su carcajada.

- Jiji… cierto…- dijo Hinata entre sonrisas

- … y lo peor de todo es que ellos creen que somos novios o algo asi…

De repente los 2 dejaron de reir…

- Mmm…- Hinata levanta la mirada.

- Bueno…- Lee también la levanta.

Lee miro a Hinata de cerca, tenia un cuerpo hermoso y esbelto, un cabello precioso, ojos muy sexys, un buen trasero bien rellenito, piel tan suave como la seda y un forma de ser única y bella... y lo que menos le llamaba la atención, sus "bubis".

- Cierto…- dijo Lee limpiándose la baba que le bajaba por la boca.

Hinata también inspecciono a Lee, tenia brazos fuertes y musculosos, pectorales bien formados, abdominales impresionantes, su cuerpo era el de alguien que se la pasaba metida en el gimnasio y sin mencionar que Lee tenia un trasero redondito y firme.

- …aja- dijo Hinata mientras una enorme cantidad de sangre bajaba por su nariz.

Los se miraron a los ojos y…

- ¡Al diablo!- gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo y empezaron a besarse con una pasión increíble.

* * *

Moraleja…

Si tienes un amigo o amiga que no te llama la atención, dale tiempito a que se les pase la pubertad.

FIN

ESPERO QUE SE HAYAN REIDO... GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
